hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
HypoEarth
Welcome to HypoEarth! HypoEarth is the newest innovation in randomly creating storm scenarios across the globe, created by Fool13. All storms in HypoEarth are generated by a computer, and so nobody knows what will happen next. This project works in real-time with updates every six hours whenever my schedule allows. - - - - - - - - - - July 12, 2017 at 00:00 UTC TROPICAL WEATHER BULLETIN HYPOEARTH HURRICANE CENTER, MANCHESTER UK 0000 UTC WED JUL 12 2017 1. INVEST 92W An invest is located 130 miles south of Hengyang, China. This system is over land, and any development is not likely to occur. Chances of formation in the next 48 hours...0% (LOW) Chances of formation in the next five days...0% (LOW) 2. TROPICAL STORM AMY HHC is issuing advisories on Tropical Storm Amy, located in the Eastern Pacific. 3. INVEST 93W An invest is located 100 miles southwest of Satawan Atoll, Micronesia. Wind shear is already beginning to decrease over the system, and development is possible later this week. Chances of formation in the next 48 hours...50% (MODERATE) Chances of formation in the next five days...70% (HIGH) CHANCES OF OTHER CYCLONE FORMATION IN THE NEXT FIVE DAYS Atlantic: MODERATE E. Pacific: LOW W. Pacific: LOW N. Indian: LOW S. Hemisphere: LOW Next update at 06:00 UTC, July 12 Invest 92W - 20mph, 1012mb - 24.9N, 112.3E Now that an invest has formed, forecasters can gain points. If you think that Invest 92W will become a TD in the next 24 hours, please message 92W Yes in the comments or elsewhere to Fool13. If not, say 92W No. '''If you are correct, you will gain 10 points each time. You can do this at each 6 hour interval. '''Tropical Storm Amy - 50mph, 997mb - 12.1N, 122.3W TROPICAL STORM AMY ADVISORY #2 HYPOEARTH HURRICANE CENTER, MANCHESTER UK 0000 UTC WED JUL 12 2017 ...AMY INTENSIFYING... SUMMARY OF 0000 UTC...INFORMATION ----------------------------------------- LOCATION...NEAR 12.1N 122.3W MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS...50 MPH...80KM/H MINIMUM CENTRAL PRESSURE...997 MB WATCHES AND WARNINGS -------------------------- There are no warnings in effect. FORECAST ---------- Tropical Storm Amy is currently located 1300 miles west-southwest of Manzanillo, Mexico, and is expected to continue towards the west or west-northwest over the coming days. Conditions are rather favourable for development, and Amy could intensify into a significant hurricane later this week. Next update at 06:00 UTC, July 12 Forecasters can gain points by predicting the position and intensity of the system in 24, 48 and 72 hours. To make a prediction, visit this thread and start your message with the forecast time, followed by lat/long to the nearest degree, and wind speed in miles per hour. Example: +24h, 12, -122, 50, to predict that the system will be in its current position with the same wind speeds in 24 hours. You can do this at each 6 hour interval. Invest 93W - 25mph, 1008mb - 4.5N, 152.3E Now that an invest has formed, forecasters can gain points. If you think that Invest 93W will become a TD in the next 24 hours, please message 93W Yes in the comments or elsewhere to Fool13. If not, say '''93W No. '''If you are correct, you will gain 10 points each time. You can do this at each 6 hour interval. ---Season Scores--- AkioTheOne: 88 Money Hurricane: 50 Chapsteck4yurlipis: 40 Bobnekaro: 30 Brickcraft1: 30 Azure the Serval: 10 Money Hurricane: 10 StrawberryMaster: 10 Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes